The Bully is Back 2: Back to the Past
by Silver Azure
Summary: Benson buys an authentic real DeLorean from "Back to the Future" Rigby wants to drive it...and unknown to them Travis sneaks inside it, but does it work? Only one way to find out...RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!
1. Disobeying Benson

Mordecai had more confidence ever since he stood up to Travis by knocking his lights out and saving Margaret. Rigby too was happy not only for his buddy but at the fact he had received a coveted Gamestation 6 that stood on line at Gameworld for four and a half hours, bladder full of urine and how he didn't get a urinary tract infection is still a mystery. On the other hand though, Travis wanted his revenge and boy was he gonna get it, for you see that night after Mordecai knocked him out and Margaret left him Travis slept in his car just plotting against Mordecai!

"_I'm gonna get that son of a bitch!_" Travis thought to himself

To make things worse on Travis' end, his cohorts whom he had known since Kindergarten had double crossed him and sided with Mordecai so as you can see fate dealt Travis the worst hand you could possibly imagine, but today that was all gonna change!

But firstly;

Mordecai and Rigby were just slacking off as per usual when they saw Benson pull up in a car, and not just any car...it was a Delorean DMC-12!

"Whoa, sweet car Benson!" exclaimed Mordecai

"It's an antique from the movie Back to the Future" replied Benson

"CAN WE TAKE IT FOR A SPIN?" exclaimed Rigby

"No, you idiot what part on antique don't you get?" asked Benson cross

"COME ON MAN! IF WE HIT EIGHTY-EIGHT WE'RE GONNA SEE SOME SERIOUS..." before Rigby could finish Benson cut him off

"NO! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH IT OR THE BOTH OF YOU MORONS ARE FIRED!" exclaimed Benson turning red

"_Fine...buzz kill_" said Rigby under his breath

"Now get to work!" exclaimed Benson as he parked the Delorean in the garage

"It is a sweet ride" said Rigby

"You heard Benson, if we enter it we're canned" replied Mordecai

"Oh fine!" exclaimed Rigby upset

**[MEANWHILE]**

Travis had stepped out of his car with a fresh black eye from the night before, he contemplated getting coffee but he was pretty sure Margaret didn't want to see him. His cronies betrayed him so they were out of the question and for the first time in his life Travis felt...alone, but the way he acted towards Mordecai and Rigby in the past you'd think he deserved it.

**[BACK AT THE PARK]**

Rigby couldn't keep his eyes off that Delorean, he so desperately wanted to know if he drove it and hit eighty-eight miles an hour he'd go back in time!

"Man I so wanna go back in time" said Rigby

"Dude, it's an antique and besides...it was a movie from the eighties" replied Mordecai

"STOP TALKING!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai had chuckled at the fact he was right and Rigby was wrong but Rigby didn't want to believe that he was wrong. Rigby just kept staring at it, looking at the Delorean's sheer beauty...Rigby couldn't help himself, he entered the car;

"GREAT SCOTT!" exclaimed Rigby a la Doc Brown

Mordecai had noticed Rigby was in the car and he got a little pissed off at Rigby;

"Dude get the hell out of the car!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Oh come on hop in, Benson won't know!" taunted Rigby

"Dude, I'm not risking my job because of your disobedience" replied Mordecai

"Come on we could be just like Doc and Marty!" exclaimed Rigby

"Get out of the car Rigby!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Come on Mordecai just sit in the seat for two minutes, then we'll get out I promise" said Rigby

"Oh fine" replied Mordecai as he sat in the passenger seat

"Happy now?" asked Mordecai

"Very" replied Rigby

"Now let's get out of here before Benson finds out" said Mordecai

Rigby was about to get out when he noticed that the keys were still in the ignition, Rigby smiled from ear to ear as he turned the key and revved the engine, Mordecai was cross;

"DUDE SHUT IT OFF!" exclaimed Mordecai

Rigby didn't listen, he backed out of the garage and began to speed down the street and Benson had heard the commotion and noticed the speeding Delorean and boy did he turn red;

"THOSE IDIOTS ARE SO CANNED!" exclaimed Benson at the top of his lungs

"RIGBY SLOW IT DOWN!" exclaimed Mordecai

Rigby ignored him and put the petal to the floor, and the speedometer was climbing; _81...82...83...84_ but Rigby failed to realize he was going to crash into a wall and Benson had noticed too when he ran outside;

"MY DELOREAN!" exclaimed Benson

"RIGBY WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" exclaimed Mordecai

Funny thing though, as Rigby was speeding the Delorean began to flash and let off electricity and once it hit eighty-eight right before the wall Mordecai and Rigby were going back in time! Now they didn't notice that for some reason the date to go back in time was set for October 30th 2000, it was one hell of a trip boy and when they landed they were back in the year 2000!

"No...freaking...way" said Rigby stunned

"DUDE YOU REALLY DID IT NOW!" exclaimed Mordecai

"No look Mordecai" said Rigby as he pointed outside

"Oh...my...God!" said a stunned Mordecai

For you see what Mordecai and Rigby saw were their past selves walking to school and unfortunately saw (past) Mordecai and (past) Rigby getting bullied by (past) Travis, who gave Rigby an Indian Burn and Mordecai a painful noogie!

"Dude we should help ourselves!" exclaimed Rigby

"Dude, didn't you see Back to the Future II? That would cause a paradox!" exclaimed Mordecai

"I can't take this!" exclaimed Rigby

Rightfully so it was unbearable to see their past selves getting bullied because they didn't want to relive it so Rigby floored it and once he hit eighty-eight he went back to the present...after punching in the date of course. When they got back to the present day, there was Benson at the park...red as a tomato!

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU IDIOTS?" exclaimed Benson

"Dude...we went back to the past!" exclaimed Rigby

Unbeknown to them, Travis had overheard this as he was chilling by his car and hell he saw the whole phenomenon, and while nobody was looking he sneaked right in the backseat!

"STAY AWAY FROM THE DAMN DELOREAN!" exclaimed Benson as he went to park it in the garage...but blinded by his rage he forgot to take the keys out of the ignition again...and Rigby had the same idea again, only this time...unbeknown to them they had an unwanted hitchhiker.

_(A/N) There was chapter one of the sequel to "The Bully is Back" hope you enjoyed, also I do not own Back to the Future...though I do own the trilogy on Blu-ray also any and all mentioned characters from Back to the Future in this fic solely belong to Back to the Future! Chapter 2 will be up soon!_


	2. Meddling in the Past

Benson had walked off in a huff, but Rigby had noticed Benson forgot the keys in the Delorean yet again, and Rigby was gonna pull the same stuff again and go back to the past...only this time Travis was in the backseat unknown to them!

"_Man I am so going back to 2000!_" Rigby thought to himself as he and Mordecai were walking back to the house

"Uh, hey Mordecai I think I forgot something in the garage" said Rigby

"No way dude, you just wanna go by that Delorean again" replied Mordecai

"I swear bro!" pleaded Rigby

"Fine, I'm going with you" added Mordecai as he crossed his arms

"Whatever dude" replied Rigby as the two of them headed to the garage

Rigby began to "look" around for whatever it is he was looking for and unknown to Mordecai he had planted a wallet on the floor of the Delorean;

"Oh there's my wallet" said Rigby as he opened the door to the Delorean

"No way, I'll get it!" exclaimed Mordecai as he opened the passenger side door

"I'll get it!" cried Rigby as he opened the driver's side door

Rigby's trick had worked, soon he had shut both doors, turned the key, backed out of the garage and drove off like a maniac!

"RIGBY YOU DAMN MORON I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" panicked Mordecai

"2000 HERE WE COME!" exclaimed Rigby as he put the pedal to the floor and the car was climbing speeds again, and when Benson saw it he turned redder than a tomato!

"THOSE DUMBASSES ARE SO FIRED WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH THEM!" exclaimed Benson at the top of his lungs.

Rigby drove like a madman down the street and then the Delorean hit eighty-eight and behold they went back to 2000...with Travis as an unknown hitchhiker.

"Ah 2000, good to be back!" said Rigby as he parked the Delorean behind a building

Mordecai didn't think it so fun as he gave Rigby a hard shot to the arm

"OW! Dude what gives?" exclaimed Rigby as he rubbed his arm in pain

"Thanks to you Benson's probably gonna can our asses!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Don't sweat it, we have a TIME MACHINE!" exclaimed Rigby

The two had exited the car and Travis was able to exit undetected;

"_Time to find my younger self_" Travis thought to himself

Travis walked around the neighborhood and by the schoolyard when he saw by the bus stop his past self picking on Mordecai;

"Hey...I remember that" said Travis to himself

After young Mordecai and Rigby had gotten on the bus, young Travis just hung around and this gave older Travis some opportunity to talk to his young self;

"Hey, I saw you picking on those kids" said present day Travis

"What're you gonna do about it bonehead?" threatened younger Travis

"Relax tiger, we're related" replied older Travis

"What? Related...you look nothing like me!" exclaimed younger Travis even though they looked the same except the ten year age gap!

"I'm a distant cousin...so you watching the championship game today?" asked older Travis referring to a football game he had watched when he lived in this era

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" snobbishly asked younger Travis

"Why don't we watch it together? I got some juicy info on the game" said older Travis

"Oh yeah...lemme guess you're from the future?" younger Travis remarked sarcastically

"Wow you catch on, I'm you ten years in the future" replied older Travis

"What a load of crap man, why don't you make like a bee and get out of here?" exclaimed younger Travis

Older Travis smacked his younger self on the back of the head;

"It's _buzz off_ stupid! Make like a bee and _buzz off_! You sound like an idiot when you say it wrong!" exclaimed older Travis

"Alright fine BUZZ OFF!" exclaimed younger Travis

"Dude you don't get it do you...here!" exclaimed older Travis as he pulled out his wallet to reveal his photo I.D which read;

Name: _Travis Tanner_

D.O.B: _05-20-1987_

Eye Color: _Hazel_

Height:_ 5"10_

Younger Travis wasn't convinced;

"Dude, purely coincidence...firstly Travis Tanner can be a common name, secondly; I wasn't the only person on this planet born May 20th 1987!" exclaimed younger Travis

"Look at the issue and expiration dates" said older Travis

Younger Travis took a look at the dates and they read;

Issue Date: _5-22-2006_

Expiration Date: _5-20-2015_

younger Travis was convinced but not by a whole lot;

"Alright, interesting...tell me about the future and you can come over and watch the game" said Younger Travis

"Sure, walk with me" said older Travis as he and his younger self began to walk and talk

**[MEANWHILE]**

Mordecai and Rigby were walking around town unaware that Travis had hitchhiked in the back of the Delorean and was in the same era as them talking to his younger self causing all sorts of trouble!

"Man dude, 2000 is just as great as I remembered!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai still had his arms crossed and he was pissed off at Rigby

"Easy for you to say...Travis didn't make your life as big a living hell" replied Mordecai cross

"Oh come on, I'll bet we could kick that little turd's ass now that we're older!" exclaimed Rigby

"No! We're not kicking anyone's ass, do you know what kind of negative affect that would have?" exclaimed Mordecai trying to be the voice of reason but to no avail.

"Well come on let's just pal around town...no harm in that!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai's arms were still crossed and he was still pissed at Rigby

**[BACK TO TRAVIS AND HIS YOUNGER SELF]**

"So I'm really gonna have a car and a girlfriend?" exclaimed younger Travis

"Yep now let's watch that game" said older Travis

"Well let's get in the house first" wisecracked younger Travis

Older and younger Travis walked into the house and the memories started to flow in older Travis' head, younger Travis turned on the television and they were just in time for some football!

"We gotta win!" exclaimed younger Travis

**[HALF AN HOUR LATER]**

"Man our championship hopes are gone!" whined younger Travis

"Betcha they're gonna come back in overtime and win" replied older Travis

"What're you deaf? They're down 30-7 in the fourth quarter!" exclaimed younger Travis

A few minutes and a few passes later, older Travis was right...their team had tied it up then won in overtime 40-37 and younger Travis was shocked at the feat;

"You really are from the future!" exclaimed younger Travis

"Yes I am and I've got some more things to tell you about the future" said older Travis smiling devilishly as his younger self caught on and devilishly smiled back!

_(A/N) There was chapter 2! Hope you liked it! So what's Travis gonna tell his younger self? Will Mordecai and Rigby cause a time paradox? Will Travis make his future different? All will be answered when I post more! Also in case you don't know much about Back to the Future...I based Travis off Biff Tannen, the main antagonist of Back to the Future and Back to the Future II!_


	3. Spoiling the Future

"So...I'm still gonna be a prick in a decade? No offense" said younger Travis

"None taken and yes, but there's one problem" said older Travis

"What's that?" asked younger Travis

"This" said older Travis as he pulled off his aviator sunglasses to reveal his black eye from a few days ago in the present

"Ow, what a shiner! What happened?" asked younger Travis

"This is gonna sound unbelievable but...Mordecai did this" said older Travis

Travis' younger self had laughed hard at what he heard

"Oh yeah right! Come on that skinny dork!" laughed younger Travis

"It's true idiot" said older Travis

"Dude...please tell me you're lying" pleaded younger Travis

"Afraid so" replied older Travis

"Oh come on! Mordecai? What're you gonna tell me next my boys are gonna betray me?" exclaimed younger Travis

"Sadly yes" replied older Travis

"Alright, then those losers can forget about coming to Fist Pump tomorrow night!" exclaimed younger Travis

"Dude, let's get back on track here...wait did you say Fist Pump?" asked older Travis

"Yeah...why?" replied younger Travis

"You know the whole Mordecai hitting you...me...WHATEVER! Happened because you're gonna meet you're girlfriend at a Fist Pump concert" said older Travis

"OK so?" asked younger Travis

"Don't you get it? Don't go!" exclaimed older Travis

"Oh come on, I'd be meeting my potential future girlfriend!" exclaimed younger Travis

"Listen if you don't go...sure you won't meet her but you won't get this shiner by Mordecai and you can still act like a total prick to him" added Travis

"Well...there is nothing that makes me laugh more than seeing him in pain" said younger Travis with a devilish smile

"That's my younger self!" exclaimed older Travis as he slapped hands with his younger self.

**[MEANWHILE]**

Mordecai and Rigby were just hanging around town when out of the blue they saw their past selves but their past selves didn't notice them but present day Rigby did;

"Hey Mordecai look, us!" exclaimed Rigby

"Dude I know what you're thinking and you better not!" exclaimed a pissed off Mordecai

"Oh come on didn't you see Back to the Future II, remember when Biff talked to his past self he didn't cause a paradox!" exclaimed Rigby

"That was just a movie!" exclaimed Mordecai

"I don't care, I'm going into the Coffee Shop to talk to my past self" said Rigby as he went into the Coffee Shop and Mordecai followed;

"Rigby!" exclaimed older Mordecai

Younger and older Rigby turned around when they heard it;

"Hey...you guys look just like us" said younger Rigby

"That's because we _are_ you!" exclaimed older Rigby

"Wow...so that's what we're gonna look like in the future, awesome!" exclaimed younger Rigby

"Wow dude, I can't believe I'm you, you're me!" said younger Mordecai to his older self

"How this isn't causing a major paradox is beyond me" said older Mordecai

"I told you dude" said older Rigby to older Mordecai

"So what's the future like?" asked younger Rigby

"Well...it's AWESOME!" exclaimed older Rigby

"Really? What're we gonna be doing in the future?" asked younger Mordecai to his older self

"We're groundskeepers at the park across the street" said older Mordecai

"That sucks" replied younger Mordecai

"Yeah and our boss Benson is a total prick" added older Rigby

"Speaking of which, I wonder how pissed he is right now" wondered older Mordecai

**[IN THE PRESENT]**

Benson was fuming at what happened, he shelled out a pretty penny for that Delorean only to have Rigby take it for a joyride not once but twice!

"Whenever I find those two idiots I'm gonna kill them then fire them!" exclaimed Benson

Then Pops happened to enter the room;

"Hello Benson, may I ask why so red?" asked Pops

"It's those two idiots Mordecai and Rigby, they took my Delorean for a joyride!" exclaimed Benson

"Ooh, a joyride! I hope they did have much joy!" exclaimed Pops cheerfully

"No Pops, a joyride is when someone drives a car in a reckless manner, especially when the car has been taken without the permission of it's owner" replied Benson

"Why there's no joy in that" said Pops

Benson was getting a little aggravated;

"Pops if you don't mind I'd like to be alone" said Benson

"Oh...OK then!" said Pops cheerfully as he walked away

**[BACK IN THE PAST]**

"And in the future you have a girlfriend" said older Mordecai to his younger self

"Awesome! Is she hot?" asked younger Mordecai

"Smoking hot" replied older Mordecai

"Ooh! Ooh Mordecai tell him about the best part!" exclaimed older Rigby

"Oh you mean the part about knocking out Travis?" asked older Mordecai

Younger Mordecai and Rigby were both shocked at hearing that;

"You mean I actually knock out that bastard?" asked younger Mordecai

"Yup...in ten years you're gonna get the courage and knock him on his ass" replied older Mordecai

"Oh sweet!" exclaimed younger Mordecai

**[MEANWHILE]**

"Alright, so all I need to do is not go to that concert?" asked younger Travis

"Pretty much" replied older Travis

"Alright, but where should I go?" asked younger Travis

"How the heck should I know? Go to the Coffee Shop you may meet your future girlfriend there after all" replied older Travis

"Alright, sounds good" said younger Travis

"Yeah, I know you can do it because you always had a way with women" replied older Travis

"Amen to that" said younger Travis

"So...can you tell me more about the future?" asked younger Travis

"Sure...when you reach High School you're gonna be on the soccer team and you're gonna play right fullback and you're gonna lead the league in hat tricks" said older Travis

"AWESOME!" exclaimed younger Travis whose eyes lit up

"That and you're gonna win some talent show in tenth grade, you're gonna sing that song La Bamba" added older Travis

"Dude...the future is gonna rock! Also Mordecai and that rat Rigby are going down!" exclaimed younger Travis

"Heck yeah they are!" exclaimed older Travis

"Man I can't wait!" exclaimed younger Travis as him and his older self yet again slapped hands with each other.

_(A/N) There's chapter 3 hope ya liked it! So Travis is really manipulating his younger self, but is he destroying his future by telling his younger self the future? Same for Mordecai and Rigby! Hopefully not, next chapter up soon! Also Biff Tannen is owned by Back to the Future and "La Bamba" is sole property of Ritchie Valens (May he rest in peace)_


End file.
